The present invention relates to a plug connector in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
In a plug connector that is known from DE 42 06 974 C1, the detent has a clip arm, whose deflection resistance opposes the male or female plug contact being inserted into the housing via a crimped cable and being locked there. This force employed for a locking insertion of a male or female plug contact may only be applied if the cable connected with this contact is relatively stiff, so that when it is inserted it does not buckle. However, a cable having a thinner cross-section will buckle, especially if it is in the form of braids, so that a tool must be used to achieve a locking insertion of this kind of contact.
In another known plug connector, the contacts are inserted loose and then are locked in place. The disadvantage in—this lies in the fact that it is difficult to keep these contacts, which have been inserted into a plug connector loose, in place long enough to carry out the locking process.
Therefore, it is the objective of the present invention to create a plug connector of the aforementioned type which in a simple manner avoids the aforementioned disadvantages and makes possible the locking insertion of not only thicker and therefore relatively stiff cables but also of such thin cables, for example those that are braided, which due to their relatively small cross-section easily buckle when stress is applied in the sliding longitudinal direction.
Only minimal retention forces are necessary to retain “thin cables” in the preliminary locking position. In the case of “thicker cables,” this retaining force is too small. The cables would slip out, and so they have to be placed in the end position.